Final Fantasy: Inquisition- Act Three
by Chemiclord
Summary: Here's Act 3 of my original Final Fantasy story, enjoy...
1. There's Something about Tamara...

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Three- Scene One

The town of Orland's Point was not nearly as large as one would suspect for the main port for the Northern Continent. The harbor made up half the town, and shipping companies made up the majority of the remainder. Add an inn, and three different taverns, along with houses dotting the town limits, and that was about all she wrote for Orland's point.

"I could use some pretty good rotgut right now…" Creed commented. "Anyone care to join me?"

"Normally, Priests are forbidden from alcoholic consumption, save on holy days… but, what the hell…" Fredros replied with a passive shrug, "I declare this day, by the power vested in me, a holy one!"

"I might as well join you…" Harmon added, "But where did you say we were going again?"

"The pub." Fredros reminded.

"Oh yes… that we are…"

Borz jumped up and down, and said, "Some booze would really hit the spot! I'm coming!"

"Are you even old enough?" Creed asked, more taking a shot at Borz than really questioning the Black Mage's age.

Before another fight between Creed and Borz could develop, Fredros stated, "Borz is more than old enough to take his liquor, don't let his smallish stature confuse you."

Yura bit her lower lip, and said sheepishly, "I didn't know there was such an age restriction…"

Fredros waved his hand, dismissing the statement. "It varies from kingdom to kingdom, but I don't think they'd ask any questions. Just keep that horn of yours covered, and there shouldn't be any problems."

Creed mumbled something about jumping on the bandwagon, but reluctantly added, "Hell, might as well make it a group activity. You coming, Tamara?"

The knight jerked as if she had been shot at. "Oh, I… I don't think so…"

"Trigger?"

The ninja seemed to think about this then, with a passive shrug, nodded. Creed smirked, and said, "Even the freak is gonna cut loose, Tamara. You sure you don't want to join us?"

"No… I mean, yes… I'm sure…" Tamara reiterated. It became increasingly evident that she was distracted by something, but no one could be sure just exactly what was going on in the Inquisitor's head. She walked away slowly towards the outskirts of town.

Creed pressed the issue of Tamara no longer, and then asked, "Midas, you gonna join us?"

Midas's attention was focused on the retreating form of Tamara, and he said softly, "No… you go ahead, I'm not too fond of alcohol anyway."

"Suit yourself." Borz said happily then took the lead to the nearest of the three taverns. Yura paused for a second, watching as Midas started to walk off in the direction Tamara had headed. For a moment, she wondered if she should follow, then decided that her interference would probably not be taken kindly. Besides, curiosity took hold, and so she took off after the group heading to the bar.

Tamara picked up a piece of rotted board that had fallen from the tiny, ugly, abandoned house; the house that she had called home during some very turbulent times. Memories washed over her like a slow tide, some pleasant, some joyous, some terrifying, and some definitely hurtful. As if she was wary of what might be inside, she stood on her tiptoes to look inside a window that had been boarded up, but had been exposed through the passing of time.

"Welcome home, Tamara." Midas drawled, causing Tamara to whirl around in alarm. She had been so preoccupied with her inner thoughts that she had not realized he had been following her.

Midas walked right by her, and stood in front of the doorway to the house, the rotted, stained door hanging off its hinges, trying to fall to the ground. "Why try to go through the window when the door is right here?"

Tamara turned her head away, and said, "I… don't think I want to go in…"

"What is in there that frightens you?" Midas asked softly, "If you want, I can go in with you. I'll be right here."

That tenderness… the same look of concern he had when she had woken up in the Outlands. Tamara found herself nodding in spite of herself. Perhaps her fears WERE ridiculous. It was in the past. Besides, Midas promised to go in with her… Tamara approached the door, and with a deep breath of air, as if she might suffocate inside, Tamara stepped through the doorway, Midas but a step behind.

The first thing Midas noticed was that the house wasn't much larger than his old hut in the Outlands. There were only two rooms, a diminutive kitchen that was mostly occupied by one wood burning stove with room remaining for barely one person, and then a living/sleeping area, marked by three cots in severe disrepair, covered by roofing material that had collapsed from above through the years.

Tamara gingerly stepped to the smallest cot, the one that she had slept in for her early years. Reaching underneath the torn and battered bed, she pulled out a small toy that Midas had to get closer to see clearly.

It was a small, stuffed moogle, its normally white fur stained gray from dirt and debris. One glassy eye was missing, and the bulb on the top of its head had been torn off, small threads of pink yarn serving as the only reminder that anything had been there at all. Unable to contain herself any longer, Tamara burst, crying the tears of a little girl that had never had the chance to express her sorrow.

Midas placed a hand on her shoulder gently, and Tamara reeled in her sobs. "It was my fifth birthday…" She began, "Gregor, my father's real name, had just come home from working at the shipyards…"

__

20 years ago, same house…

Little Tamara sat straight up on her cot as she heard the telltale whistling that meant her father was home. She waited patiently at the door until it finally opened, and she flung herself into her father's arms.

"DADDY!" Tamara shouted as Gregor returned the hug.

"Tamara, sweetie. I can always count on your welcome, can't I?" Gregor said as he put her down onto the floor, "Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you…"

Tamara LOVED surprises, so she closed her eyes in anticipation as her father put something soft in her hand. Opening them, she saw the most beautifully woven stuffed moogle, its fur as white as fresh fallen snow.

Gregor smiled, and whispered, "Happy birthday, sweetie."

"Oh, Daddy, its WONDERFUL!" Tamara cried, giving her father another hug, "THANK YOU!"

"Dear…" Tamara's mother called from the entrance to the kitchen, "Did you spend Tamara's schooling money for that thing?"

"No, Alicia…" Gregor comforted, "I did some repairs on the weaver's home, and he paid me with that. Besides, it's her birthday… she deserves a present."

At that moment, a regal voice bellowed, "PEASANT! Come out, for we have a new edict to relate!"

Gregor turned towards the door, concern etched on his face. "What now?" He asked rhetorically, then exited the house. Alicia watched out the open door, yet held Tamara back from following her father.

Gregor talked quietly with the royal assembly, then shouted, "A WHAT? WINDOW TAX?"

"Yes!" The summoner replied just as loud, for Tamara could now see the horn that the man at the head of the assembly sported quite clearly, "Every window that can be seen from the outside shall now receive a 2000 gil tax per year."

"What in the hell for?" Gregor snapped incredulously.

"We must prepare for a war with Artica, and our war funds are terribly short."

"ANOTHER war with Artica… what is it about THIS time?"

"I do not appreciate your tone, peasant." The summoner warned.

"Why must I stay silent while you waste my money fighting over trivial land disputes? What territory are you squabbling over now? Can this one even be used in any meaningful fashion? Or is it just more pointless chest beating to prove who has more balls?"

The summoner's face tightened in anger, and in one swift movement, he cuffed Gregor across the face, drawing a deep bloody gash across the side of Gregor's head, and causing the carpenter to collapse. "Hold your tongue, worm. You are in the presence of nobility!"

Tamara escaped her mother's grasp, and charged at the assembly. "Leave my father alone!" She yelled in fury, ignoring her mother's feeble pleas to return. Tamara rushed up to kick the summoner in the shin, but the summoner reached down and grabbed Tamara by the neck. "You should teach your daughter some respect for noble blood." The summoner hissed towards Gregor's prone form. Turning to look at Tamara, the summoner spit in the little girl's face, and threw her hard to the ground next to her father.

"The appraisers and collectors will be through here tomorrow at sunrise." The summoner declared, "I suggest you be ready."

That night, Gregor boarded up all the windows in his house.

__

Present day…

"Well… I can see why you don't like summoners." Midas commented, deciding now was not a good time to tell Tamara about his possible heritage.

"My mother died 3 months later. Doctors later attributed her death to smoke inhalation from cooking without proper ventilation." Tamara continued, "At that point, something about my father… changed… He became hell-bent on destroying all summoners and magic-users. I figured it would end when he successfully led the revolution… but it didn't…"

__

Ten Years Ago, Hamil, capitol city of North Landing…

"How COULD you?" Tamara demanded, "What did you DO?"

"I did what I said I would do. It is not MY FAULT that those… monsters believed what Hijo told them!" Gregorian replied furiously, "All magic-users must die, or they will come back to destroy EVERYTHING I have built."

"Fine… whatever." Tamara snapped, then quickly changed the subject "What is this I hear that you are trying to marry me off to your self-appointed King of North Landing?"

"King Sabol is a good, rational man who will take care of you, Tamara."

"He's FOURTY YEARS OLD!"

Gregorian snorted, "So what?"

Tamara accused, "Or is it true that you just want a relative INSIDE North Landing to increase your influence in a nation that doesn't seem to want to follow your violent path?"

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Gregorian bellowed.

"A little moogle told me." Tamara replied, "I will NOT be your tool, father. This is my life!"

"How DARE you?" Gregorian shouted back, "You WILL marry King Sabol, and you will LIKE IT!"

"I don't think so, because I AM NO LONGER YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Gregorian stopped short, his facial expression one of alarm and disbelief, "You… BITCH! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"FINE WITH ME! I CAN'T GET OUT OF IT SOON ENOUGH!" Tamara didn't even bother to pack anything. She just stormed out of the castle in Hamil with no intent of coming back.

On her way out, a blue haired woman stepped to her side and said, "I heard that you are having problems with Gregorian."

"Where did you get that idea?" Tamara replied, not even looking at the woman beside her.

"You misunderstand… I HEARD it, as did half the castle, I'd wager." The woman answered with a chuckle, "I heard that you want to get away from your father, and I know the perfect way."

That got Tamara's attention. She stopped, and demanded, "How?"

"My name is Karma." The blue haired woman replied, "and I am the recruiter for the Inquisitor Knights. Your father may have started our organization, but he has no hand in it now. You could join us, and become totally autonomous from the politics and power plays that your father now seems to revel in."

Further advertising was no longer necessary. With no hesitation, Tamara asked, "Where do I enlist?"

__

Present day…

"Well…" Midas said, then realized that he had nothing to say beyond that.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you with my troubles." Tamara apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Midas said comfortingly, "It's sometimes good to tell someone what bothers you. It doesn't seem as imposing that way."

Wiping away tears, Tamara turned to Midas, and said, "Then what about you? What is burning in your soul?"

"Not much." Was the reply, "My past is pretty straightforward. No family, living in a wasteland for 20 years. If any issues come up, I'll let you know."

Flinging herself into Midas arms, she found herself somewhat surprised when he returned the embrace, "Thank you… for listening." She muttered against his shoulder

"Eh… what are friends for, huh?" Midas responded, hoping she wasn't seeing the flush in his cheeks. Fortunately, the inside of the house was quite dark, and so she didn't. Tamara then turned to face him, leaning forward, and her lips brushed against his. That served nicely to jolt the two of them out of the moment. Tamara turned her head in embarrassment, and Midas coughed uncomfortably.

"We better be getting back." Midas said.

"Yes…"

__

Outside the Drunken Chocobo…

"Well… I suppose we must move out." Midas said when they all had gathered. Fortunately, none of them appeared to have gotten intoxicated. However, when Yura emerged, Midas rephrased his thoughts.

"Heya, MIDAS!" Yura commented between hiccups, "I think I feel kinda sick…" And she proved it when she threw up on Harmon's shoes.

Midas pursed his lips, "Was no one watching her?"

"She seemed fine!" Borz said defensively, "Then after the bartender told us about… oh dear…"

"WHAT?"

Creed smirked, and said, "We were told about what was called 'The Reaper's Gigglejuice'… I think it is 90% alcohol… at least that's what the bartender said… Yura might have ordered one without thinking about it."

"It washe GOOOOOOD…" Yura affirmed, then promptly threw up again.

Ignoring Yura, Creed asked Midas, "So… what did you two do?"

"Nothing much…" Tamara replied, "Just… talked…"

It was fortunate that Yura was unable to really process her surroundings, for the color on Midas and Tamara's faces suggested SOMETHING other than talking happened. Things that the other members of the party, warmed from their beverages, started to mull over.

"So… I take it you… enjoyed each other's company…" Fredros replied cryptically.

"I guess so…" Midas began, then his eyes narrowed, "Just what do you mean by that?"

Borz jumped in, "Did you do it, or not?"

Just then, Yura intervened with an ear-splitting belch that drew a round of applause from the patrons inside the pub. It served as quite a conversation killer.

"That was charming…" Tamara finally noted.

"Quite." Harmon added, "I'm amazed that such a gas compression could occur in such a slight frame…"

Midas decided to bring the discussion to a serious topic. "Will she be alright in time to find the summoner cavern?"

Harmon answered that question, "Oh… I already know where it is. Using texts that were salvaged during the revolution, several scholars like me were able to discern the labyrinths locations." He patted his right side, then asked, "Now where did my satchel go…?"

"Left side." Creed reminded.

Harmon turned to his left, and said happily, "Oh yes… so it is!" Reaching into the leather bag, he pulled out several pieces of crumpled paper. "The one problem is that the cavern lies across the Mud Sea."

"The Mud Sea?" Midas asked.

Tamara answered, "It is a depression that serves as a natural barrier between North Landing and Artica, in which every spring takes in the snowmelt from the nearby mountains to the east, turning the land into a giant mud puddle."

"This mud would swallow up a person traveling a normal speed, so we will have to… liberate some chocobos to take us across, since they are the only ones capable of traversing across the mud fast enough. The cavern is located in the foothills east of it."

"And since there are no Chocobo stables here, we're going to have to north to Hamil." Midas finished. "Very well… let's have Yura sleep off her tipsiness, then we will leave tomorrow."

"Thanks. Let me drunk, I think I'm too sleep." Yura answered, pointing in the general direction of the inn.

****

End Scene One


	2. In and Out of Hamil

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Three- Scene Two

"How ya feeling, Yura?" Midas asked softly.

"It feels like Borz and Creed are wrestling inside of my head." Yura commented, "I should have figured going into that tavern would be a mistake."

"Hey, you wanted to be part of the group. You just overdid it a little. Now you have a hangover. No one to blame but yourself."

"Yeah, I know… you don't have to rub it in…"

"Okay… if you start having any problems just let me know, okay?" Midas said, then took his place at the front of the group. Yura was determined to show Midas just how strong she could be. She'd make it to Hamil without any problem.

__

Later that day…

Yura quickly realized that getting to Hamil wasn't the tough part. Getting IN was entirely another matter. Hamil was an imposing city, barricaded by walls of stone a foot thick. Cannons twice as large as anything they had seen in Cairos and Moros stood atop the thick barricade.

"Damn… those are BIG…" Creed commented, "That cannon fire would hit you, and you wouldn't have TIME to feel it…"

"It was established 10 years ago…" Tamara explained, "Gregorian didn't like the passive and peaceful nature of the town, so he tried to compensate with the largest military presence in the world. I'd actually wager inside those gates, you'd find a rather sympathetic people."

"Well… that's the trick, isn't it?" Midas stated ruefully, "Getting INSIDE those gates.

Trigger tapped Midas on the shoulder, and then starting pointing in random directions. "You think we should split up and look for a way through the wall?" Midas translated in that fashion that Yura simply found eerie.

"Sounds like a good plan." Tamara agreed, "We'd be less easily spotted if we separated, and would be more likely to find a hole in the city's defense."

"Then that's what we'll do." Midas stated, "We meet back in an hour, regardless of what we may have discovered."

__

And so an hour passes…

"So, all of you came up with nothing too, huh?" Midas said, frustrated.

"That hole is walled up better than most fortresses." Creed stated, "And I've seen some serious fortresses."

"Not even a lightly guarded service entrance…" Borz lamented, "Even THOSE have six guards a piece."

"And there is no way we'd be able to take out six guards before they sounded some form of alarm." Midas finished.

"That's exactly the point." Tamara snapped; eyes focused on the stone barrier. "It's just as capable at holding people in as letting them out. Had I not been with Karma, I doubt I would EVER have gotten out of this place. It runs more like a prison than a city."

Midas turned to Harmon and asked, "Are you sure we need chocobos to cross the Mud Sea?"

"Oh… yes, sir. The mud would simply devour any mere human who tried to cross it. Only a chocobo is fast enough to cross the mud safely."

Midas whirled to face the massive wall yet again, his posture one of challenge. "Well… we ARE going to find a way through. I am NOT going to let a little wall stand in my way, not after we've gotten THIS far!"

Fredros stood by Midas's side, but his features reflected considerably less confidence than the Red Mage. "Well… I pray that you are right, or we will have undertaken this grand quest for naught."

Meanwhile, Tamara said, "I shall return to Orland's point, and locate a carrier pigeon. Perhaps Karma may have a better idea as to how we should proceed. The rest of you should keep out of sight."

"Trigger, why don't you…" Midas began.

"No, I shall go alone… Trigger is more useful here as a scout." Tamara interjected, "There is no sense for more to go."

"All right… just be careful."

"I shall, do not fret over me." And with that, Tamara departed. As she made the trek back to the port town, her mind mulled over and over what she was about to do, each time reaching the same conclusion. Midas didn't know Hamil like she did. There was only one way that the group would be able to proceed, and that meant she would have to stay behind…

__

Nightfall, at the entrance to Hamil…

"Tamara… when I saw the carrier pigeon, I was expecting a message from Gregorian. Needless to say, when I learned it carried an offer from you, I was pleasantly surprised." King Sabol said happily.

"My father is not here?" Tamara said in surprise.

"No… I would have figured that he would have come straight here after the events in Moros, but I have not heard one word from him. If he has come to North Landing, I am unaware of it."

Tamara knew Sabol to be a rather honest individual, and actually a rather decent man. She might have liked him had he not been a little too willing to follow all of her father's twisted plans. Nonetheless, she searched his face carefully for any indications of falsehood.

"Anyway, we have business to discuss, as you indicated in your message…"

She dared not look off to where her allies had arranged their tent, so as not to betray their location in case things went awry. She took a deep breath as if her own lungs were reluctant to allow her to speak.

"I have conditions to this arrangement, as I stated in the message." Tamara replied grimly. "And I would like for one other thing to be done." She handed an envelope to the king, and said, "When you deliver the chocobos to Midas, give this to him as well."

"Certainly." Sabol nodded, "I do apologize for your father's behavior, it has become increasingly erratic as the years pass."

"Then why do you…"

Sabol held up his hand, cutting off Tamara's question. "I have asked myself that same question, and the answer I always come to is this. In all decency, with what your father has done for me… I cannot betray the trust he placed in me."

"But you are willing to take me in exchange for safe passage of his enemies." Tamara noted.

"Ah… it may appear that way, but in reality, I am following an even greater desire of his; the safety of his daughter. As much as you may despise the man, his primary desire has always been your well being. Anyway, I digress… come with me, and we shall take care of my end of the bargain…"

Somewhat sluggishly, Tamara took up the pace behind the king's envoy. Sabol glanced back, and regarded the Inquisitor Knight silently. She claimed this action to be of her own choice… but is it really a choice when one feels there are no other options?

__

Daybreak…

Midas slid out of his sleeping bag, rolled it up, then slid it back into his backpack. At that point, Creed reported, "Tamara's missing."

"What do you mean?"

Creed rolled his eyes, then said, "What else COULD I mean? Her sleeping bag is empty, and she is nowhere in sight."

A trumpet sounded, drawing the attention of the adventurers. Looking out from their hidden position in camp, they saw a group of unmanned chocobos, and a royal guardsman. The guardsman called, "King Midas of Cairos, if you can hear me, I come on the command of Lady Tamara!"

Midas flinched at his official title, then ordered his friends, "Stay here, and be ready for anything."

Before any of them could object, the Red Mage snuck around, appearing on the other end of the hideaway, and calmly approached the guardsman. The guard faced Midas, and said, "These are for you to cross the Mud Sea." Then he handed Midas a letter, and added, "This is from Lady Tamara, and she requests it to be for your eyes only."

With that said, the guard uttered no pleasantries; he merely started to walk back to the city. Midas motioned for his friends to take the chocobos as he opened the letter that had been handed to him.

__

Midas,

I know this is rather sudden, but I have given you the means to continue our quest. However, it shall have to be without me.

I made an agreement with King Sabol to allow you safe passage through the Mud Sea and North Landing. In exchange, I must fulfill the agreement my father and he made 10 years ago.

I regret not being there in many ways. I started with you because I wanted to get back at my father, but it quickly became more than that. I wish not to open my feelings in something as bland as a letter. Perhaps one day after all this is said and done, I can express myself in person.

Stay alive, for I have much to say to you.

Sincerely,

Tamara

For but a moment, Midas stared off towards Hamil, as if his eyes could pierce the stone walls, and gaze upon the writer of the letter. Finally, he dropped his head, and crumpled the paper in his hand, throwing it in the pouch of his robe.

"Take the chocobos, and head to the Mud Sea." Midas ordered sternly, "I shall join you later."

"What are you going to do?" Fredros asked.

"I intend to find a way into Hamil." Midas replied, "And it's best I go alone. It'll be easier to get in that way."

"But how do you plan to get inside that city?" Yura queried in disbelief, "We scoured that city for hours."

Midas looked across the plain, towards a supply train that was most likely delivering goods for the imminent wedding of King Sabol. With a devious smile, Midas answered, "I think I have an idea. The rest of you get to the Mud Sea. If I do not meet up with you by the end of the day, go on without me."

"But…" Yura began.

"No 'but' about it… get going!" Midas shouted, "I shall join you soon enough!" The Red Mage then began to slink away towards the supply train.

__

Moments later…

Midas held his breath as he saw another pair of chain boots pass into his vision. Any movement now would totally blow his cover, so he had to ignore the pain in his back due to various rocks from the road mere centimeters below him kicking up.

The boots passed to the rear of the cart he was hanging onto, and the supply train once again began to move. From just over his feet, he could see the walls of Hamil. He had successfully slipped inside the city.

Turning his head to the left, he saw just what he was looking for. An unattended alley loomed about five meters away, and in one motion, Midas released his hold on the cart, and rolled into the alley.

Sticking his head out, he scanned his surroundings, and his relative position to Hamil Castle. Noticing the bustling crowd milling about in preparation for the wedding ceremony, he decided his best option would be to reach the rooftop above him, and use the city wall as his ticket into the castle.

However, first things first. He scratched his aching back, not doubting for a second the bruises that were going to rise by the end of the day. With that issue settled, he found the metal fire escape, and silently climbed the rusty staircase up to the roof of the building.

From there, it was a mere jump and pull-up to reach the top of Hamil's city wall. Keeping low to the walkway, he kept himself hidden from the prying gaze of the guards on the other side. Negotiating the guard stations between him and the castle was slightly more difficult, as he had to wait until they weren't looking to pass.

Finally, he was on the wall just behind the castle, and there was Tamara, brushing her hair in one of the windows. Picking up several stray pebbles on the wall path, Midas smiled most deviously…

__

Inside Hamil Castle…

Tamara sighed as she ran the brush through her hair for the 200th time. No doubt Midas and his friends would be halfway to the Mud Sea by now. "Oh well, I did what had to be done…"

There was a plinking sound on the windowpane, and it drew Tamara's attention. A second plink soon followed, and Tamara curiously approached the window. She opened it, and looked outside… just to be hit in the forehead by a flying pebble…

Tamara yelped in pain, and staggered backward. She turned around, and felt her forehead to make sure there wasn't any blood, only to hear the sound of a body flying in through the window, and rolling to a stop on the carpeted floor. Tamara whirled around, and gasped in shock as Midas stood to his feet.

"Midas!" Tamara yelped, and flung herself at the Red Mage with a friendly embrace, "How in Alexander's name did you get in here?"

Midas motioned to the window, and said, "Through there."

She smiled ruefully, and amended, "I meant how did you get in the city?"

Midas's answer was cut short by the door opening, and the entrance of a thoroughly surprised King Sabol. The monarch called for his guards as Midas grabbed Tamara by the arm, and led her to the window.

"Midas… what are you doing?" She asked.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Midas queried in answer, pulling on something just outside the window.

"Yes…"

"Then grab on tight." He replied, and grabbed a handful of the long banner that had been hanging outside the window. With a jump that caused Tamara to shout in alarm, Midas slung them down, crashing through the closed window a floor below.

Quickly getting to their feet, Tamara took the lead, blowing by a pair of guards, who were so stunned by their sudden appearance that they didn't instantly take up pursuit. Midas then stopped suddenly, and looked down. Two chocobos, reserved for the king and his new queen waited at the entry to the palace just beneath them.

"Come on, Tamara, your chocobo awaits." Midas said, pushing the window open, guiding Tamara up to ledge as he stepped up as well. Shouting from their right drew their attention merely for a moment, and Midas and Tamara jumped down long before the guards could reach them.

Midas felt the chocobo buckle as he fell into the saddle of the large bird, but quickly coaxed it into a full sprint, Tamara following suit. The call to close the gates rung out, but the fleeing pair had too much of a head start, escaping the city limits seconds before the giant doors closed shut.

The guard captain surveyed the situation, and called out angrily, "Open the gates back up, and mobilize a pursuit party! They're heading for the Mud Sea!"

At that moment, King Sabol reached the gateway, "No… leave them be. Cancel the pursuit, and return to your posts."

The captain flustered slightly, yet passed on the order nonetheless. "Why, your Highness?"

Sabol smiled ever so slightly, and replied, "I heard her wishes quite clearly. Tamara made her choice, and I will not interfere with that."

__

Outside Hamil…

"Midas! That was insane, stupid, and totally lacking ANY good judgement!" Tamara chastised when they realized they were not being pursued, and thus had stopped.

"What did I tell you earlier?" Midas reminded, "sometimes the right thing to do contradicts common sense."

Tamara smiled at this, and said somewhat unconvinced, "Right…" She then looked back towards Hamil, where STILL no sign of pursuit was evident, "I wonder what they are doing in there, and why they aren't following us…"

Meanwhile, Midas had reached into the saddlebag of his chocobo, and pulled out another letter… this one bearing Tamara's name. Reading the handwritten text, Midas commented, "I do believe this holds your answer."

Taking the slip from Midas, Tamara read…

__

To my friend Tamara…

I couldn't help but notice that when you came to me with your proposition for my aid, that you seemed somewhat downtrodden, and as much as I willed your safety, I could not force you to go through on something you obviously felt so against. The Rationalist way is not to impose a future on a person, but to let that person explore any option they wish, regardless of stature or family of birth.

I am allowing your adventure to bring down the regimes that my contemporaries and I had brought about because I recognize that we have fallen prey to the same sins as the Summoners before us. However, when this is all said and done, do be reminded that this was not the way it was supposed to be. When history judges me, I wish for them to recognize my intent as well as the consequences of such.

Go with what you feel is your proper path, and be true to yourself. I, nor those under me, shall interfere with your actions while in North Landing. I bid you farewell.

Yours truly,

King Sabol I of North Landing.

Midas smirked, and replied, "I knew getting in and out of there seemed a little too easy."

Before Tamara could remark on his statement, seven chocobos appeared, bearing the members of the rag-tag group she considered herself a part of. Midas looked at them sternly, and said, "I though I told you people to head to the Mud Sea."

"Well… once we figured out that you were going to bring Tamara back, we figured it might have been best to stay close in case you needed our assistance." Fredros commented. 

"Besides… Yura demanded that we not move a length until your safety was assured." Creed added, "I guess we were ALL a little concerned."

That took both Midas and Tamara by surprise. Their combined gaze caused Yura to flush, and say, "Well… I may not like Tamara that much, but I didn't want her stuck with some old fogey either." The summoner turned her chocobo about, and she said, "Well… the Mud Sea's awaitin'!"

The group had to react quickly as Yura pressed her chocobo into a gallop, and Tamara couldn't help but think as she joined the pursuit that this was indeed what she had wanted all along.

****

End Scene Two


	3. Trouble on the Mud Sea

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Three- Scene Three

"Well, so it was true…" Harmon noted as the party stood at the top of a ridge overlooking the Mud Sea. "Record low snowfall has caused the Mud Sea to be much lower this year than in years prior."

"Is this a good thing, or a bad thing?" Harmon asked.

"Oh, it is good… it is VERY good. The mud will be thicker and not as far from end to end, making the trip on the chocobos considerably easier."

"All right then. Let's get in there, then. As much as I'd like to trust the benevolence of King Sabol, I don't want to spend any more time in North Landing then we have to."

Tamara quickly seconded the motion, and the rest took that at a signal to proceed down the ridge to the mud below. Before she followed suit, Yura whirled her chocobo around, taking in the surroundings, then queried, "Where's Trigger?"

Midas chuckled, then said, "You should know by now, Yura. Just because we can't see him, doesn't mean he isn't around. If we need him, he'll be right with us." Accepting that logic, Yura slowly guided her chocobo down the ridge.

At the bottom of the ridge, they discovered there was still a good half-kilometer of solid land before the mud began. As they prepared their chocobos to sprint across the gunk, something caught Creed's eye. "Who is that?"

Midas turned and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Creed squinted to try and get a clearer image, then said, "Yeah, there's someone laying down on the ground over there. I wonder what he's doing?"

Midas drew his chocobo aside Creed, and focused on where Creed was pointing. "Looks like he's laying down." Midas smirked.

"Why?"

Midas took a deep breath, and muttered, "Let's find out, shall we?"

Tamara also saw the man prone on the about 30 meters away. She had a sinking feeling in her gut, but followed nonetheless. As the group approached, it became increasingly clear that the man wasn't moving.

Once they were right up to the body, it only confirmed what they had eventually figured. The man was dead, with dried mud caked onto his red robe. Yura gasped, and said, "That man has a robe like yours, Midas."

Midas regarded the observation silently, staring at the figure. It didn't look like the man had been dead for too long. "Maybe it had been a Red Mage in hiding here in North Landing."

Tamara shook her head, "No, Midas… my father made sure EVERY magic user in North Landing was killed 10 years ago."

Harmon agreed, "Besides, take a good look at the clothes, and the man's skin. It is consistent with the preservation one would find after falling in the Mud Sea."

During this, Creed had been examining the body more thoroughly. "I don't know how to break this to ya people, but I don't think he died from falling into the mud." He then pointed out a vicious gash in the body's side, consistent with being skewered by a lance or polearm.

After which Borz pointed out in the direction of the Mud Sea, and said, "Umm… Midas, you may want to see this…" The statement drew everyone's attention, and it was at this time that they realized the body they were examining was but ONE such corpse. Several others lied strewn about where the Mud would have been in a normal year. Some were partially submerged in the muddy swamp, while others were almost totally covered. The picture that eventually drew their attention was about ten meters away. A lone hand, fingers outstretched, sticking out of the mud, as if reaching for the surface.

Yura vomited, but not from any alcoholic beverage this time. Midas still did not say a word, almost paralyzed by the grotesque scene. All the bodies were of magic users from varying disciplines.

Tamara gulped, and commented, "So THAT'S what my father did with the bodies…"

Midas whirled sharply to address the Knight. "You KNOW who these people are? What did Gregorian do to them?"

In response, a cracked voice, as if from years of disuse rasped, "The Coran Pass Massacre."

Midas had heard this voice before, so he was somewhat prepared. However, everyone else nearly jumped out of their skins when they realized that Trigger had slipped in behind them, and that HE had been the one who had spoken.

"Oh… Trigger… you CAN talk." Fredros stated the obvious, adding, "You gave me a bit of a scare."

Trigger didn't reply. Instead, he untied the thick black scarf, at the same time pulling his mask over his head. Letting both articles drop, he allowed the party to look upon his face for the first time.

The thin face, with high cheekbones and slightly slanted brown eyes was topped with black hair that was showing considerable gray. The picture somehow seemed quite unlike what any of them had been expecting for years. The face wasn't rugged or frayed. It bore no scars or blemishes.

However, Tamara seemed to recognize it, even though she said nothing. Trigger approached the body of the slain Red Mage, and with an almost sorrowful respect, said, "This story is about a man named Hijo, and it takes place just after the Rationalists took control. After Gregorian left to spearhead the Rationalist Revolutions in the other kingdoms, the situation in North Landing changed. Rather than continue the bloody war, Hijo and leaders of the magic users spent the next ten years trying to negotiate a peaceful transition from the old summoner rule."

Trigger glanced down once again at the body, fighting back the hints of tears forming at his face. "Hijo and the magic-users were getting ready to finish the negotiations, when Gregorian returned…"

__

10 years ago, city of Hamil…

"A fifth is simply too much for merely a tenth of North Landing's population." Hijo rejected, "We will give you a percentage of our reserves based on your current size."

"But, Hijo, you have to realize…" Devid, a Red Mage chosen to be one of the magic-user representatives, "We won't have the benefit of a agricultural supply to augment our stores for at least a year."

Hijo accepted this logic, and relented somewhat. "I cannot authorize you taking more than one-seventh of our reserves."

"Then I guess that we shall have to make do with that, won't we?" Devid nodded in compromise. The argument of what and how much of North Landing's reserve crop would go with the magic-users when they began to set up their new residence on the strip of land past the Western Shield Range, along the coast of the North Outer Sea.

Hijo looked out at the sun, now threatening to plunge below the horizon. "I think we can resume this tomorrow. It is getting quite late."

Devid seemed somewhat reluctant, "But we are so close to being finished now. All that remains is figuring out how or if a mutual trade system will work."

Hijo agreed, "I know… these last ten years have been filled with a lot of bickering and it has been a long, hard period, but if we have waited this long, we can wait one more day. Besides, I'm tired, you're tired, the other delegates are tired… we need to be sure that our minds are fully alert for the final stretch."

"Besides…" Teregen, one of the few Summoners that had survived the opening battles of the Revolution, "Since everything else has been agreed upon, our people can actually begin moving tomorrow while we finish the trade agreement."

"This is true." Devid acknowledged, "Unless you want us to remain here until everything is finalized."

Hijo shook his head, "No… that is quite all right. There is no need to continue this tenuous situation here in Hamil any longer than is necessary. Besides, the sooner your kind can begin to build your new homes, the better."

Once that was said, the magic-users took their leave, and started to filter out. Devid hung around a bit longer, waiting for the other pleasantries to be said. Hijo regarded the Red Mage with a genial glance. It was quite odd to think that he, a pure Rationalist, was enjoying the company of a man that represented everything wrong in this world. However, in the last 10 years, Hijo gradually noticed that it was a select few that gave magic-users a terrible name, unfortunately, it was that select few that had been in power. As the years had gone on, it had become easier to make concessions to a people that Hijo regarded as merely different, not evil.

"Well, as much as I've come to enjoy your company, Hijo, I really am looking forward to finishing this. Think we can settle it all tomorrow?" Devid suggested with an almost visible twinkle in his eye.

"Depends on how willing you are to concede to my restrictions." Hijo shot back. "Either way, it will get finished, and we will finally have a confirmed peace in North Landing."

"Sounds good to me." Devid stated, and started to walk out the door. The Red Mage suddenly stopped, his hand going to his chest as if he was just about to have a heart attack. Hijo stepped to Devid's side to see what was the matter, and quickly realized that it was a BIG matter.

Gregorian stood 2 meters from the doorway; his eyes focused hatefully on Devid. Then the Rationalist leader regarded Hijo, and the glare darkened even further. Gregorian's hands clenched into fists, and his face melded into a vicious scowl. Everything about his posture screamed bloody murder.

Hijo examined the situation carefully, then without taking his eyes off Gregorian, said, "I shall see you tomorrow, Devid. Let's try to wrap this up as soon as possible."

Devid also could not seem to take his eyes off the fuming Rationalist glaring at them. "Right…" And with that, the Red Mage hastily took his leave. Hijo motioned for Gregorian to enter, which the man did, angrily storming into the conference hall.

Hijo reminded himself of Gregorian's… erratic nature, and resolved to remain calm. Despite Gregorian's eccentricities, the Rationalist leader was a logical man. When confronted with the reasons for the actions taken during his absence, he was sure to understand. It was merely a matter of weathering the storm until then.

"Hijo, explain to me WHY IN THE HELL I am seeing magic-users in Hamil, TEN YEARS AFTER I LEFT!" Gregorian screamed.

"We are negotiating for the removal of the magic-users to a pre-selected area where they will not interfere." Hijo replied, "It has been a long, hard period, but we are set to complete…"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! MAGIC-USERS WILL INTERFERE NO MATTER WHERE YOU PUT THEM!" Gregorian interrupted, "THIS IS A REVOLUTION, NOT A TEA PARTY!"

"Where you see revolution, I saw a bloodbath." Hijo commented.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAW! WE ARE REVOLTING, THOSE MAGIC-USERS SHOULD BE TAKEN OUT INTO THE STREETS AND EXECUTED!"

"Are you done?" Hijo commented crassly.

"I PUT YOU IN CHARGE HERE BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD DO WHAT WAS BEST FOR THE RATIONALIST CAUSE! I SEE THAT I WAS MISTAKEN!"

"In that regard, you are most incorrect. Everything I have done here was for the sake of the people."

Gregorian quieted his tone, but only to sound more threatening, "And how do you think you can say that?"

Hijo took a deep breath, partially so he could sound firm, and also to buffer his control. It did no good to get into a shouting match with Gregorian. "There are 60,000 magic-users in Hamil. The cost of taking the city at the current juncture would have sent casualties up towards a million."

"We would have won, wouldn't we?"

"Yes, but at what cost? A MILLION casualties, Gregor. A MILLION, if not more. That isn't even including all the collateral damage of innocent NON-magic-users and property in Hamil, of which, I would note, is your daughter, who you expressly wished to live in Hamil. Would you be singing the same tune had she been killed in the fighting?"

THAT got Gregorian's attention. The Rationalist Leader, dropped his head, as if acknowledging defeat. Then he asked softly, "When do the magic-users leave?"

"Tomorrow they will head through the Coran Pass, and take up residence along the coastline of the North Outer Sea." Hijo informed, "Once they are there, North Landing will become a totally Rationalist kingdom, and no one needed to lose their lives."

"All right, Hijo…" Gregorian muttered. "You BETTER be right about this…" Turning about, Gregorian strode out of the conference hall, with much less bluster than when he went in.

Once alone, Hijo took a huge sigh of relief.

__

Following day…

"Well… I'm glad you decided to come today." Hijo said apologetically.

"Devid convinced us that you would make sure that Gregorian was mollified." Teregen stated. "I trust that his confidence was not misplaced."

"Fortunately, I was able to convince Gregorian that this peaceful transition was in the best interest of both parties." Hijo replied.

Then the door to the conference hall burst inward, and Gregorian's voice could be heard saying, "If only that were true, Hijo." Seven soldiers charged into the hall, killing Teregen and the two other delegates. Devid whirled around in his chair just in time to receive a fatal stab in the side with a halberd. In less than ten seconds, the four magic-user delegates were slumped over in their chairs, sitting in pools of their own blood.

Hijo jumped to his feet when this began, and shouted in disbelief, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, GREGOR!"

"Guards… take this TRAITOR into custody." Gregorian ordered with a sick smile, "And make it quick, I want for us to get there in time to see the BIG show."

Two of the soldiers cuffed Hijo's hands behind his back, and forced him outside, where several of Hamil's fastest chocobos were waiting.

__

Coran Pass, an hour later…

Hijo watched in absolute horror from his position on a ledge of a mountain overlooking the pass as the 60,000 magic-users slowly filtered in, expecting a new life without worry of the Rationalists attacking them.

Once the mass had entered the kilometer long pass, Gregorian launched a red flare, giving the signal to close the trap. Chocobos pulling seven large artillery cannons appeared on both ends of the pass. The cannons opened fire just as tens of thousands of Rationalist soldiers flooded into the narrow pathway through the mountains.

Not at all expecting any sort of attack, the magic-users were unable to adequately prepare for battle. Thus, the soldiers rushed through the already diminished numbers without resistance, butchering men, old, women and children alike. Within a half-hour, 60,000 magic-users, either in one piece or blown into several, laid strewn about the pass.

Gregorian turned to Hijo, and said triumphantly, "THAT is how you operate a REVOLUTION!"

Hijo meanwhile, was stunned to absolute silence at the gruesome display below. Gregorian laughed, and said, "Yes, Hijo, look upon the magic-users that you decided were more valuable than your ideals. They TRUSTED you… and now they're dead."

The Rationalist leader straightened in his saddle with a most smug appearance, "I couldn't have done it without you, Hijo. The traitor actually helped me. To think, huh?"

Gregorian then addressed his guards, "Take Hijo to Orland's Point, and arrange for him to be transferred to the new Disciplinary Center. Also, inform Sabol that he is to be the King of North Landing."

As the guards split up on their various tasks, Hijo regained the use of his voice, and screamed, "DAMN YOU, GREGOR! I SWEAR THAT I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE PERSONALLY RID THE WORLD OF YOUR PRESENCE!"

Gregor merely chuckled, and replied, "You obviously haven't seen the Disciplinary Center yet, have you?"

__

5 years later…

The Cairos guard paused on his patrol to motion for the other to join him in front of one of stone cell doors, "Take a look at this, Biggs."

Biggs did as requested, peering inside the small barred window in the door. Inside was a lone figure, shackled to the far wall, clothed in black, with a ragged shroud covering his face.

Wedge motioned towards the figure, and said, "THAT is a weird one, let me tell you. In five years, he is EASILY the strangest fellow I have EVER seen in the Disciplinary Center."

"How so?"

"I mean, we've kicked him around, we've tortured him, we've beat him up, and the guy doesn't even make the slightest of peep. Doesn't scream, doesn't do anything. I mean, the fella hasn't talked once that I've heard of the FIVE YEARS he's been here."

"Maybe he's mute."

"Probably." Wedge admitted, "But, damn, I can't help but think it's something more. There is SOMETHING burning in that man, and frankly, it scares me sometimes. There have been times I've checked his cell, and I swear that he's just thinking through all the different ways he can kill me."

"You think he can?"

"From what I understand, the guy's from North Landing. They trained ninjas there as part of the revolution, and no doubt he's one of them that got disenchanted by the way North Landing's been doing things. Frankly, I don't wanna THINK about what he'd do if he got loose."

Suddenly, the alarms sounded, jerking Biggs and Wedge to full awareness. "Someone's broken loose!" Wedge shouted, "We better report in!"

The pair darted away from the cell door, and the shrouded man knew that this was the time to make his move. Hijo had been planning this for the last several days, and pulled the makeshift lock pick, which he had fashioned out of a hairpin that one of the female guards had dropped, out of his mouth, turning his head to work on the left shackle. With a click, he felt the steel fall away, and then Hijo proceeded to work on the right one.

Once free from the wall, Hijo fiddled with the door. He had noted the mortar surrounding the locking mechanism was wearing away, and so Hijo decided to merely help the process along. Within minutes, the bricks holding the lock fell away, and Hijo swung the door open. His chance for revenge was at hand.

Hijo rushed to the corner, and was about to turn, when he heard the sounds of feet approaching. Waiting until they were almost at the intersection, Hijo jumped into the pathway, preparing to strike, then stopped suddenly when the figure leading it reacted just as quickly, sword at the ready.

The figure holding the sword was barely a teenager, yet he wore a scarlet robe that was traditional among Red Mages. The boy sighed in relief, and said, "Well… you obviously aren't a Cairos soldier." He smiled slightly, and said, "Hell… might as well add one more to the party, come on we're getting out of here." The Red Mage motioned for the six people following him to keep moving. Hijo then stepped by them to continue down the direction the escapees had come from when the young Red Mage grabbed his arm.

"Whoa there, killer. We don't have time to be exacting retribution on some Cairos goons. We gotta get out while the gettin's good !" The Red Mage released Hijo, and continued on his way.

5 meters down the hall, the boy stopped, and addressed Hijo again, "Hey, buddy, listen. If you wanna stick around and get caught again, that's fine with me, but I'm leaving now. Are you coming, or not?"

Hijo regarded the young man subtly, and Hijo found his stance softening. The posture that the boy had taken was so reminiscent of how Devid would stand when he felt he had been trying to get Hijo to see reason. The red robe the boy wore merely enhanced the similarities, and Hijo found himself complying with the Red Mage's suggestion despite himself.

__

Near the Cairos city limits…

"Wonderful… thanks to your dallying, o disguised companion, the guards had time take posts at the exits." The Red Mage commented; his attention focused on the pair of guards. "Follow me, we've gotta take plan B. Come on, you shrouded psycho."

The young man reached out to where Hijo would have been, but instead grabbed nothing but air. "All right… did any of you see where that masked man went?"

Hijo was in the meantime sneaking up to where the guards had stationed themselves, then struck like a viper. Grabbing one guard by the neck, Hijo made a quick arm motion, snapping the neck of the soldier. Meanwhile, Hijo's other arm pulled out the guard's dagger from its sheath, and imbedded the blade into the neck of the other guard, all before either was able to fully realize what was going on.

The Red Mage stood, an incredulous look plastered on his face. "Well, I'll be damned…" The young magic-user muttered, "All right… let's get out of here, and make it fast."

Meeting outside the town, the Red Mage turned to Hijo, "You've got one happy trigger finger there. My name's Midas, what's yours?"

Hijo didn't reply. He had vowed five years ago that he would not speak again until he had repaid Gregorian for the pain that he had caused.

"Okay…" Midas said, slowly catching on, "I see… you don't talk much, don't you? All right, since you won't tell me your name, you'll be… Trigger from now on, okay?"

Hijo mentally cringed, but shrugged, accepting the label. It seemed a lot easier than having Midas continually pester him on the subject.

Midas smiled, and said, "All right, Trigger, then let's get going. I'm sure Cid would LOVE to meet you…" Hijo then smiled under his shroud, and followed Midas towards the Outlands. 


	4. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Three- Scene Four

"Damn…" Creed said almost sheepishly once Trigger had finished his recollection, "And I thought I had it rough…"

Yura said sadly, "Oh my… I'm so sorry, Trig… I mean…"

"Young lady, the man named Hijo died when he cast aside his words to pick up a sword once again. He tried to use his voice to change the world, and he failed. Thus, I was born to do what he could not. Until the day that all who would commit atrocities against their own are cast away, Trigger, I shall remain."

Tamara slowly crept up to Trigger, looking into the face that she had remembered from so long ago. "Here I was thinking about whatever happened to my…" She began, a smile creeping to her face as she remembered what Trigger used to be, "…Uncle Hijo… and all this time…"

Trigger brushed a stray hair from Tamara's forehead, "My dear… I have watched you blossom from a lanky, impertinent young girl into a strong, impertinent young woman. If your father could appreciate what you've become, I'm sure he would be proud. Maybe for a while… I thought I could get at Gregor through you…"

Further condolences were interrupted by the sound of clanking metal approaching their position rapidly. Soon the crashing sound was so loud to be deafening, and then with a jump that caused part of the ledge to collapse, a gigantic metal object landed on the hardened mud floor with a thud that caused the earth to tremble.

The object was vaguely humanoid, with thick metal beams intercrossed with tubes pumping fluids and wires supplying energy serving as arms and legs. On the end of each metal arm were long fingers, topped with knife-like edges, sharpened to the point that light refracted off it.

In the torso, was a metal cage, housing a man pulling levers and pressing buttons. The man's face glared with hatred and sanity that was rapidly slipping. It was the face of Gregorian.

However, Harmon seemed more taken aback by the machine itself, "By Alexander… that is a… a… Titan! What have you done to it?"

"Harmon!" Gregorian laughed, "I never anticipated you being a magic-user! How ironic that your 'tool of rebuilding' be used to send you and your devil friends to the hells you belong to!" Gregorian pushed another button, and an ear-piercing wail rippled through the air, causing the assembled group to collapse in pain.

"THAT is what you get for defying MY AGE OF REASON!" Gregorian laughed maniacally, "Now, come here my daughter…" With one metal hand he grabbed Tamara, holding her firmly about the waist, easily resisting her struggles to free herself. "I hear that you left Sabol waiting at the altar. Needless to say, I don't like his willingness to let you go. But I will take care of him in time."

Gregorian looked down at Midas, who was just starting to regain his bearings. The metal behemoth caught Midas around the neck, holding him over the thick pool of mud. "But first, I think I shall have to deal with the one who dared defile you, Tamara. This wretched monster shall pester me NO MORE!"

However, as Gregorian prepared the drop, a well placed shuriken struck the tube supplying hydraulic power to the arm. The fingers loosened just slightly, allowing Midas to squirm out of the death-grip, and using the metallic appendage as a support, cleared himself of harm's way, then pried Tamara from the stunned Rationalist's grasp.

In the seconds it took for the Titan unit to reroute it's fluids and power to other undamaged tubing, Gregorian stared upon the source of the precise attack. "HIJO!" Gregorian growled in fury, "You dare DEFY ME AGAIN?"

"I will defy you, and your sick ambition, to my dying breath. Your desire for revenge has clouded the reason you supposedly hold so dear. Allow me the privilege of rectifying your errors."

The fury that Trigger was experiencing began to manifest in a glowing white aura. Midas and Tamara instantly recognized what was happening, and thus held back the rest of their group. "Let's leave Trigger alone to settle this one people." Midas warned, "It ain't gonna be pretty…" for by that time, Trigger had entered a Battle Trance.

Gregorian attack first, swinging out with the Titan's bladed hands. Trigger quickly ducked underneath, sending his katana blade through the mesh cage surrounding Gregorian, missing severing the Rationalist's trachea by less than a centimeter.

Gregorian stepped back after the near miss, and that gave Trigger room to attack again. Pulling out another silver shuriken, Trigger threw the weapon with such force that it actually cut the air with a whistle, imbedding itself into the beam of the Titan's left arm, cutting halfway through the steel.

At this point, Gregorian was completely on the defensive, unsure as to how to counteract the raging power channeling through the ninja. Once again going to his katana blade, Trigger's sword hand began to tremble so quickly, that the blade itself began to hum. Trigger then attacked the Titan's damaged arm again, the vibrating blade striking the steel as if it was hitting a hundred times in the span of a second. With the sound of straining steel, and the crackle of sparks, the now severed arm crashed to the ground.

The sparks from the wiring caught the oil used to keep the Titan's joints moving, spreading fire through the tubing. Reacting quickly, Gregorian pulled open the cage, jumping out of the machine as it erupted into a ball of flame.

Unfortunately, Gregorian looked up to see that he had jumped out right in front of the fury-enhanced Trigger. He slowly crawled away, slipped, and scrambled on his back as fast as he could from the ninja, trying to regain his feet.

Before the Rationalist could however, Trigger's blade escorted Gregorian back down to the hardened mud. Trigger prepared for the killing blow that would end his suffering, when he found himself looking back towards his allies. His Trance aura dispelled, and with a hesitant sigh, sheathed his sword.

"Get out of my sight, Gregor. We shall have to settle this another time."

Gregorian didn't need a second warning. Hopping to his feet, and bidding a hasty retreat to Hamil. Midas rushed up to Trigger, and said, "You had him! Why did you let him go?"

Trigger walked back over to where he had dropped his shroud, and as he pulled the articles back on, said softly to Midas, "As much as Tamara claims to hate her father, one cannot abandon such love at a whim. I could not force her to witness Gregor's murder with a clear conscience. One day, I will meet him again when Tamara is not present. Then, and only then, will I allow myself the pleasure of ending Gregor's existence." 

Midas shrugged flippantly, and said, "I just don't want to regret your lack of action later."

Trigger said nothing more, but Midas wasn't sure whether that was because he had nothing to say, or simply because he didn't want to say it. It occurred to him that the greater the personal baggage, the less inclined they were to talk about it. This was certainly true in Trigger's case.

Midas decided to pull the group back on track, "All right people, we have some mud to cross. Let's hurry it up before Gregorian decides that once isn't enough."

Six of the adventurers followed Midas's example, as he placed himself back in the chocobo's saddle. The last one, Harmon, continued to stand before the smoldering wreckage of the Titan.

"I… must return to Artica with all due haste." Harmon explained. "This… could bode terrible ill for our continued success. I must ascertain if what Gregorian implied… was true."

"What do you mean?" Midas asked, "We'll be heading to Artica soon enough."

"SOON ENOUGH WON'T BE SOON ENOUGH!" Harmon shouted with a vehemence he had not displayed in Midas's company, "You saw how dangerous ONE of these devices were. If my assumption is correct… we will soon have HUNDREDS to deal with."

Harmon looked to the north, where the highlands of Artica began. "I must go now… and stop the production of the Titans."

Creed jumped off his chocobo, and patted Harmon on the back, "Hell, no sense going alone. I'll head north with you. Heaven knows you can't handle it all by yourself."

"Are you certain you wish to do this?"

Creed chuckled, and replied, "Why not? Someone has to keep that skull of yours as intact as possible."

Yura smirked, and said, "I have a great idea! We can split up into two groups, and when he have dealt with the Titans, I can go with Creed and Harmon to the summoner's cavern there while the others get the one in North Landing!"

"That would cut our time on the North continent considerably." Midas agreed.

Tamara interrupted, "But… I thought only summoners could get the crystals…"

Yura looked somewhat surprised, then said, "You didn't know? Midas can get the crystals too!"

Tamara eyes narrowed, and glared so fiercely that Trigger reared his chocobo a step back, drawing uncomfortable similarities to another certain person in her family. She then almost accused, "You can… huh?"

For the first time that anyone could remember, Midas was visibly embarrassed. Biting his lower lip, he muttered, "It appears that there was a summoner somewhere in my family line… I can access the labyrinths like Yura can… It's to be expected that I can handle the crystals as well…"

Tamara pursed her lips in thought, and said, "I see… you don't know who the summoner in your family was though?"

Midas shot her a pained look, and he said softly, "We've been over this…" He didn't want to continue any farther with everyone else in earshot.

The Knight seemed to accept the half-explanation, but her eyes told Midas that he could guarantee talking more in depth about this discovery later. Meanwhile, Fredros stepped into the lull in the conversation, and said, "Since Midas will be here, it does not make sense for all our healers to be in one place. Therefore, I shall fill out the group to Artica."

Midas nodded, but he appeared much more preoccupied trying to diffuse the angry glare Tamara continued to give him. Not waiting for any parting words, Harmon jumped onto his chocobo, and led his group back up the ledge, and north towards Artica.

Midas then started the preparations to sprint his chocobo across the Mud Sea, when Tamara impeded his path. "Borz, Trigger… can you spare the two of us some time alone?"

Borz seemed reluctant to do so; thus Trigger grabbed the Black Mage, and tucked the small being under his arm. Once out of immediate earshot, Tamara accused, "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I was just told of this myself." Midas replied defensively, "That's what Yura and I were talking about on the boat ride to Orland's Point. She seemed convinced that there were summoners somewhere in my family. The only time that it came to the top of my head after that was when you were explaining what happened to you, and it didn't seem like a good time to reveal it then."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know… it doesn't seem like such a big deal to me."

"It does to me." Tamara answered, "You know how I feel about summoners, what they did to me, and what they did to my family…"

Midas covered her clenched fist with his hand, and said, "I am not your enemy anymore, Tamara. I don't want to be your enemy anymore. You, Borz, Trigger, Yura, Fredros, Harmon… hell, even CREED, have become something invaluable to me. I don't want the mere possibility that I may have some summoner blood to destroy that."

"You honestly think you do?"

"That's the point, Tamara, I have NO idea. The only person that I KNOW about in my family is my father, and people tend to be rather reluctant to talk about him. All I have of my mother is a vague dream… I think Cid and Karma knew her, but they refuse to talk about her, as if she wasn't worth mentioning."

Midas took a deep breath to try and regain his composure. "At least you KNEW your family, if only for a few years. I've been the ward of Cid all my life, a child of the Outlaws, but never belonging to any part of them. Now… I feel like I have that… camaraderie, that… closeness, even if it is only for however long this adventure takes."

Finally he grabbed Tamara by the shoulders, peering into her eyes. "I will deny to my dying breath that I ever had ANY summoner in my family if you want me to. Just… don't be mad at me for things I can't control."

"It's not THAT so much Midas… it's that you didn't tell me…" She paused, and examined the Red Mage more closely, "Are you crying?"

Midas sniffed, and smiled ever so slightly, "I'm trying NOT to. Borz is still watching, and I'd never hear the end of it…" He turned serious, and replied, "I am sorry for not telling you sooner… it's just by the time I thought to tell you…"

"You figured it would probably be a bad idea." Tamara finished. "And it probably would have been. I guess I shouldn't blame you for that… Anyway, we better get our acts together. We still have a crystal to secure, do we not?"

"That we do." Midas replied, slowly gathering himself into the Midas he showed the world.

"Then I suggest that we focus on completing this venture. When we are able, we can discuss this further." Tamara concluded.

"Agreed." Midas then motioned for Borz and Trigger, both of whom had been watching in the hopes of gleaning something from the exchange, to rejoin the group, preparing himself once again to cross the Mud Sea in the process.

Meanwhile, Tamara cursed herself. She had the perfect opportunity to express herself, and she had chickened out yet again. 'Why is it that I can stand before a giant without so much as a tremble, yet I can't even utter ten words or less to a comrade?' Frustrated with herself, Tamara suppressed her discouragement in herself, for she was correct in one regard; they still had a crystal to secure.

****

End Scene 4


	5. Worlds Apart

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

Author's Note: If any of you have ever played a Role Playing Game for the PC titled Baldur's Gate, you may recognize one of Harmon's rants as descriptive of one of the game's more colorful characters. I salute you Minsc (and Boo)…

****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Three- Scene Five

"Okay… who tricked me into coming here again?" Yura asked, jogging in place trying to fight off the biting wind, and chilling temperature.

"No one." Creed replied, his tone almost as grating as the air that carried it, "As I recall, you came up with the idea to split up."

"So I was… but don't remind me." Yura said with a scowl then turned her discomfort on Harmon, "Harmon, why didn't you warn us that it was colder than Tamara's disposition up here?"

Harmon stammered, then finally said, "Fear not… I am shivering just as violently as all of you. I guess I never thought about the cold until I was in the warmer climates down south."

Creed huffed, and replied, "Either that, or you forgot again."

"That's also possible…" Harmon said with a flush, "I suppose…"

"What's with your memory anyway?" Yura queried, "I mean, I've NEVER seen anyone with a memory as bad as yours."

"Summoner, I suggest you let his past lie. He has his reasons, and that should be good enough for all of us." Creed warned.

Harmon stopped the monk from continuing, by stepping in with, "No… I suppose it is due time that I explored what made me what I am. The details are sketchy even to me. Perhaps, by looking back on it, I can enlighten even myself."

__

Moments later, inside a nearby tavern…

Harmon looked down, as if trying to gather what he COULD remember. "I was but a student in the magic school of Artica when the revolution began. I know that this probably sounds bad, but my school… aided the Rationalists in bringing down the Summoners…"

Fredros and Creed nodded, hearing that bit of history before. Yura on the other hand, was not as accepting. She stammered, "You… HELPED them?"

"Indeed. We aided the Rationalists in their efforts to undermine the previous governmental system. I personally agreed with the idea of advancing the sciences, and giving every person a chance at success, rather than those who had the luxury of birth to noble blood."

Harmon sighed, "However, it became apparent that our alliance was to be short lived. Mere days after the fall of Old Artica… the Rationalists… attacked the school I studied at. We were taken totally unawares."

As Harmon took a sip of the beverage he had ordered, Creed commented, "Sounds like Gregorian's work again…"

Harmon startled, inhaling some of his brew in the process, then promptly coughed and sneezed. Recovering himself, Harmon added, "Yes… YES! Gregorian was the one who led the attack. Gregorian, a man whose hatred veils one who has been deeply hurt by a lifetime of mistreatment. His pain and grief has stripped his mind of the rationality that he claims to champion."

"Anyway…" Creed griped, "I've heard enough of that man… continue, professor."

"Yes… where was I… oh yes… The attack came totally by surprise. We were all in classes at the time, and were soon assaulted by soldiers from outside, and cannon-fire from above. I honestly do not know just exactly what happened as I was struck by falling debris during the opening shelling. All I do know is that 3,215 students and faculty were killed."

"At that time, I thought I was the only survivor. I guess the head wound I received made them think I was dead. But in that blessing came a curse, for I do believe that trauma is what has affected my… information retention."

"A head wound causing memory problems?" Fredros stated, "That seems awfully unlikely…"

Harmon leered at the White Mage, and snapped, "Oh, what do think was supposed to happen? Was I supposed to start talking to a hamster I put on my shoulder? There is so little we know about the brain… anything is possible."

"You're drifting off the topic again…" Yura warned.

"Indeed I am." Harmon acknowledged, "Anyway, the new regime must not have recognized me, because I was able to meld into society once again, taking up the studies I had started in the magic school. The sciences have always been my heart's desire, and in time, I graduated with honors from Artica University, becoming a professor."

"I soon learned that there were other survivors of the magic school. They contacted me 7 years ago, and we began planning to take back what we had lost. Which is what brought me into hunting down the new king of Cairos."

Creed noticed that the Blue Mage was getting increasingly uncomfortable telling this story, so the monk intervened, "Time is of the essence here. We've got to find that Titan assembly station, and ALSO recover the summoner crystal. Midas and the others aren't gonna wait too long for us."

The three agreed with that assessment, and so they began to filter out of the tavern. Creed grabbed Harmon by the shoulder, and warned, "I had similar reservations as you. A long time ago, I wasn't totally dedicated to who I was. You're gonna have to make a choice, Harmon. Which world do you belong to?"

Harmon mulled over Creed's question as they prepared to leave the small town. Choosing a side seemed easy, in concept… the reality of it was much tougher. "Well… we should probably meet with the other members of my group. They would probably have a much better idea as to what has happened, and how to proceed."

__

That night, Outside Artica University…

"Harmon, it is good to see you again." A man in Black Mage garb said as he regarded the adventurers. "Where is the King of Cairos?"

Yura interceded, "He is acquiring the crystal of Earth from North Landing as we speak. He may have even completed that task already. I am here to take the Crystal of Wind here."

"So you are the summoner." The Black Mage stated, "How is it that the King of Cairos can handle one of the crystals?"

"It is a long story that we do not have time to discuss. We have more pressing concerns to deal with." Harmon interrupted, "On our way to the summoner's cavern of North Landing, we were attacked by Gregorian operating a modified… Titan construction suit."

The Black Mage nodded, "We had heard rumors that the Titans were being altered for a combat purpose, but we had not been able to confirm such. The assembly factory in Overlook had been secured with a large military presence. We assumed the worst, which you have confirmed."

"I wish to remedy this situation. I designed the Titans… I am responsible for them." Harmon explained, "Right now, finding the crystal takes a back seat. I MUST make sure that my creation will NOT be used for war."

"And how do you plan on going about that?" The Black Mage huffed.

Harmon faced the mage with a determined glare that none of his new friends he possessed. "The only way I can. Yura, Creed, Fredros… come with me. Together we shall solve the Titan problem, one way or another…"

__

Titan Assembly Plant; Overlook, Artica…

The complex looked more like a prison than an assembly plant. The walls were made of a bland tan brick, with barred windows and a barbed wire fence all around the perimeter. Large spinning objects cast light across the grounds, which Harmon explained were something called, "searchlights".

"What's a searchlight?" Creed asked. Yura and Fredros sighed, thankfully they weren't the ones that had to look stupid by asking.

"It's something that several engineers developed a year ago, capable of generating light tens of thousands times brighter than a torch. It works off the new sciences of electricity."

"Elec… what?"

Harmon sighed, and answered, "When you have about 7 months free, I shall explain the laws of electricity and other forms of energy storage and use. Until then, let's just focus on doing what we came here to do."

"So… just how do we plan to get into there, huh?" Creed muttered, "They've got this place sealed up like Hamil."

Harmon watched as the guards passed by, and he said triumphantly, "I know… a special way in. It was meant for people to be able to GET OUT of the facility quickly, but it is just as good for GETTING IN quickly. Follow me."

Harmon escorted them to the south side of the complex, hugging the outside of the barbed wire fence. He pointed to the ground just in front of him, and said, "All we have to do is push aside the dirt here, and it will reveal the tunnel hatch for the complex."

However, when the dirt was indeed pushed aside, all that was underneath was more dirt.

Harmon paused, and then put a finger to his chin thoughtfully, suggesting, "Wait… perhaps it was another 20 meters down…"

"In other words… you don't remember where it is." Yura moaned.

"I am certain it is right here. Somewhere…"

Creed looked away in disgust, and his vision caught the approaching movement of three patrol officers. He cursed, and then said, "You three try and find that damn entrance… it looks like I shall need to entertain our hosts…"

Before anyone could stop him, Creed had burst out in front of the patrol, right underneath a passing searchlight. General chaos ensued, and through it all, the three others were pretty much ignored. Long enough for Harmon to locate the hatch that led to the underground emergency exit.

They didn't need a torch, Harmo stated as they entered, and sure enough the tunnel was lit with small orbs that glowed with a soft light. Harmon called the curious balls, "light bulbs".

Eventually they emerged into a large room that appeared to serve as the main assembly hall for the Titan units. Various pieces of the robotic suits were lined up neatly by part, with several other suits halfway finished in the center of the room. Giant fans pushed air into the room, creating a slight breeze.

When Yura commented about magic, Harmon answered, "The only magic in this place is the magic of science." He turned thoughtful, and added, "But perhaps the term 'magic' is merely used to describe happenstance that we cannot understand. Perhaps the power we call 'magical power' is merely another facet of the scientific world, something that no one has bothered to study."

"That sounds like something you would hypothesize, Harmon." A robust male voice said with a chuckle. From behind one of the half finished Titans a gray-haired man popped up, his normally white apron covered in grease and metal shavings. He pushed the goggles off his eyes, and took Harmon's hand in a healthy shake.

"Micho, it is good to see you again." Harmon answered, then turned to the others to introduce each other, "Yura, Fredros… this is Micho. He is the main mechanic involved in constructing the Titans."

Micho grinned, then noticed the rag-tag state that the adventurers were in. Finally, the mechanics gaze caught sight of Yura's horn, and the truth began to sink in. Moments later, Micho fully noted the intricate blue robe Harmon wore. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything, just gave a knowing smile to the Blue Mage, as if it had been something Micho had been suspecting for some time.

"Micho, I need to confirm something dire." Harmon said grimly, "Two days prior I and my friends were attacked by a Titan, modified for combat."

"Yes… I know all about that." Micho nearly spat. "Gregorian's right hand man, Tarsis, remember him? He's been plotting this for a while it seems, and the moment you left, starting barking orders about a new objective for the Titan suits. Since, we've been required to test out different ways to make it a fighting machine."

"For what purpose?" Harmon asked incredulously.

"Well, I can't say for certain… but I think that nutcase Gregorian envisions an army of soldiers equipped with sleek machines of war." Micho nearly laughed, "But you know as well as I that will never happen."

"The Titans would make TERRIBLE combat weapons. I didn't design them for war. They were made for construction, not battle. They'd be too cumbersome, too unwieldy, to be used in combat in any large numbers."

Micho nearly laughed, and replied, "You don't need to tell me that… tell it to Tarsis."

Harmon sighed, and he said, "Micho… you know I can't let the Titans be used for this."

Micho frowned, and said, "Yeah… I figured you wouldn't, and I also figure that's why Tarsis waited until you left to issue the new orders. I take it you plan to…"

"Yes… How large is the petroleum stores right now?" Harmon asked.

Micho motioned to a side door, and said, "The entire room is still full of the stuff."

"What about something that could potentially be used as an explosive compound?"

"They shipped crates of cannon powder in these last couple weeks. They wanted to see if the Titans could be mounted with tiny cannons. Why do you… ohhhhhhh… I see your plan. You clever fox…"

Harmon nodded, his mind quickly working out a scenario. "Good… I think I know just how to end this. Hopefully we can act this out before Tarsis catches onto us."

"Frankly, I could care less if you blow this infernal hole sky-high. It has been nothing but an assault to my senses and decency. Hell, I'll even help you bomb this thing back to the stone-age." Another voice spoke, this time approaching from the large arched main hallway to the assembly room.

Everyone was more focused on the grey-haired muscled specimen with burning grey eyes that they never noticed Fredros nearly fall over. Micho quickly asked, "Why would you allow us to destroy something Gregorian was so intent on completing?"

Tarsis began ticking the reasons off on his fingers. "One… Gregorian hasn't BEEN here to realize how ridiculous this entire fiasco has been. Two… war fought with machines makes the war itself nothing but a game. And three… My valuable time that I could be using doing something actually important is being wasted in this demeaning manner."

Yura piped up, "There's another one of our group out there…"

"You mean that Alexandrian Monk running around outside like a chocobo with its head cut off? Don't worry about him, my guards won't be able to even TOUCH him, much less HARM him. The FOURTH reason I want this plant removed… I've been given MORONS to work with."

Tarsis then finally put his hands on his hips, his left hand grazing the sword at his waist. "Anyway… whatever you people plan to do, let's do it quickly. I've got other places I'd much rather be."

__

One hour later… just before daybreak.

With thirteen staggered explosions separated by a matter of four seconds, the Titan Assembly Plant collapsed neatly (or as neatly as a demolition goes) into a pile of rubble. 

Micho wasn't the one who noticed that Harmon was on the verge of tears, but he was the only one who decided to say anything about it. "Harmon, this has been bothering me for a while now. I've sorta guessed that there was more to you than meets the eye. Now I know what that is…"

Harmon wiped his cheek, and said, "What are you asking, Micho?"

"I… just want to know, why you worked with us… knowing that we… well…"

Harmon sighed, and shrugged, "I'm not totally sure. No… correct that, I am sure. I don't believe that magic and science need necessarily be polar opposites. I just don't understand why reason and the arcane clash with each other so. For the last twenty years, I've been pressured into choosing one part of my life or the other. I just can't do that. My knowledge is just as important to me as my inherent skill. I've cultivated both, and take pride in my success… in BOTH fields."

With a deep breath, he stated proudly, "I don't need to choose what side to be on, since I've been on the right side all along. Being honest with myself."

"Quite a speech there." Tarsis said dryly, approaching the assembled group, "Nearly brought me to tears. Imagine that… Gregorian's right hand man crying over a monster… I should kill you all right now."

Then Tarsis regarded Harmon slyly, and said, "BUT… since you and your magic-loving dogs did me this great favor… I suppose I shall let you go… THIS time. Don't expect any quarter from me when next we encounter each other."

Creed snorted, and said with a scathing reply, "If those knuckleheads are ANY indication, I doubt you'll have much more success in the future."

Tarsis smiled confidently, and replied with a knowing sneer, "Well… you weren't dealing with ME." He strode away, to where the staff of the plant had evacuated.

Yura watched the man as he put more and more distance between himself and the four, and then stated, "You know… for a Rationalist… he was a pretty decent fellow."

However, no one heard Fredros mutter, "Decent is HARDLY the word I would use…"

****

End Scene Five


	6. Preparing for the Final Stretch

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Three- Scene Six

__

The Drunken Chocobo, Orland's Point; two days later…

"They've been gone too long. I'm going after them." Midas said simply, and started to rise out of his chair.

For the fifth time in as many hours, Tamara grabbed the Red Mage by the shoulder, and guided him down to his seat. "Midas… they had a lot to do… one should expect that they would be occupied much longer than us."

"Besides… it's only been a day since we heard news that the Titan factory was destroyed. We have no idea which objective they did first." Borz added, "No news is good news after all."

"Midas…" Tamara finished, "We all know that you are worried, but you have to trust them to finish what they planned to do."

Midas didn't seem terribly convinced by that statement. "Normally, I wouldn't be terribly concerned… but think about the four that went to Artica. Fredros, I can trust to get the job done, but the other three worry me a little bit unsupervised."

Tamara and Borz, even Trigger, who was leaning against the wall, looked at Midas with a bit of shock. The Red Mage was not one to show so little confidence in his allies. Midas sighed, then explained, "Come on… you all HONESTLY have total faith in a group consisting of Creed… Harmon…" He looked at Tamara as he uttered, "and Yura?"

Tamara went totally rigid, then nearly leaped out of her chair. "I'm going after them. Knowing that summoner, she's probably gotten them killed already." It took the combined effort of Borz and Trigger to sit her down again.

"All right… you two are driving me NUTS!" Borz hissed, taking a role of leadership that he normally would have felt uncomfortable taking. "We will wait ONE more day. If we have still not heard anything from them, we will travel to Artica."

Five minutes later, the door to the tavern nearly flew off its hinges as a thick, burly arm pushed it inward, sending Trigger into a roll to avoid the crashing slab of wood as it slammed against the wall.

As if nothing was amiss, Creed stomped up to the bar, and quickly ordered the most potent drink that the barkeep had ever heard of. Somewhat dazed, Midas, Tamara, and Borz merely followed with their eyes as Fredros and Harmon walked into the tavern, taking seats at the table the other adventurers were seated at. Finally, Yura nearly bounced into the tavern, throwing her arms around Midas's neck; one hand stretched inches in front of his nose, the Crystal of Wind resting in her palm.

"See what I got?" Yura stated. Midas nodded dumbly, and Yura then skipped to the bar next to Creed. It was unclear from his position if she ordered anything or not, and he hoped that she hadn't. The last thing they needed was for her to get drunk again.

"Let me tell you, Midas… that is NOT something I ever want to do again. Blowing up buildings, running from an angry army after attaining the crystal… I'm surprised I haven't starting losing my hair from all the stress and excitement." Harmon explained, then patted the top of his head as if to make sure he HADN'T been losing hair.

Fredros, on the other hand, seemed unnaturally preoccupied. His eyes seemed dimmed, his head hanging ever so slightly, as if there was an invisible weight pressing down on his neck.

"You okay in there, Fredros?" Borz asked, somewhat concerned for his friend.

"I… shall discuss it with you later, Borz. Right now… I think I need a drink…" The White Mage then stood, and joined Yura and Creed at the bar.

Harmon's expression blanked, and he asked in a confounded tone, "A drink? Where are you gonna get a drink, Fredros?" When the White Mage didn't answer, Harmon looked to the others at the table to supply an answer.

Midas didn't seem like he was much in the mood to respond to ANYTHING, Tamara was too flabbergasted to reply, and thus Borz took it upon himself to clue in the forgetful Blue Mage. "We're in a bar, Harmon." The half-sized mage reminded.

Harmon looked around as if he had been magically transported inside the establishment. With a startled yelp, he said, "Oh yes… Indeed we are! Well then, I suppose I should make do of my good fortune." As he stood, he called out to Yura, Creed, and Fredros, "Save a stool for me!"

Once Harmon had started to approach the bar, Midas's attention was drawn to Yura calling out cheers, and he watched as she clinked mugs with Creed, then promptly downed half the amber liquid in the oversized glass. Midas turned his attention back to the center of the table, then let his head drop into his left hand, fingers massaging his temples. His eyes drifted up in Borz's direction, and he asked hypothetically, "And you wondered why I was worried, huh, Borz?"

The Black Mage watched the jovial scene, and merely replied, "Not anymore."

__

The next day, sailing along the coast of North Landing…

The bunks on the low riding sailing ship would have been quite small for an average sized person, but Borz was not average sized. Where the others of the group avoided those poor excuses for beds as much as possible, Borz found them quite comfortable.

Thus, he was a bit surprised when Fredros entered the bunks, considerably earlier than anyone normally would. "What, calling it a night already?" Borz asked. Fredros had been acting strangely since returning for Artica, and Borz's concern was multiplying with each day.

"No… I needed to speak with you privately, and this seemed like the best place to do it." Fredros explained. He sat down on the bottom bunk across from Borz, making sure his head did not smack the beam running along the bottom of the top bunk.

Borz sat as well, and asked, "Okay, what's up?" Hopefully, Fredros would explain what has been bothering him.

Fredros didn't disappoint. "I met HIM in Artica."

For a moment, Borz was confused, "Who's him?"

"The man who killed your family… the man who caused all your pain."

All of a sudden, Borz got the hint. His yellow eyes seethed, and he hissed, "Oh… you mean, HIM…"

"His name is Tarsis… and he is serving as Gregorian's top aide." Fredros explained, "And no doubt he will be following us to Wodensland, that is, if he isn't already there."

Borz was rather torn. On one hand, he HOPED Tarsis traveled to Wodensland. With Borz's newfound control of his magic power… the result of this meeting would be quite different indeed. On the other hand, Borz wasn't sure he wanted to face that man again, now or ever. He had started to cope with the loss all those years ago… now the knowledge that the one responsible for all that agony was alive, and probably heading their way, flared that dormant wound once again, as if it had been freshly struck.

Fredros muttered in way of apology, "I'm sorry if I have possibly caused you to lose any sleep… but I figured that it was best if you knew."

"Thanks, Fredros." Borz asked, "But what about you? Tarsis didn't exactly let you escape without harm."

"I'm not sure what I will do, or if I even have the ability to do anything about it. My faith tells me to let go my anger, and accept that which I cannot change. But that is so hard to do… ESPECIALLY now."

__

That following night…

Yura wasn't sure how she knew, since the faintly crescent moon night didn't cast enough light to indicate it, but she instantly felt that they had finally broken from the mountainous coast, and had taken to the open sea, heading for their final target; the island kingdom of Wodensland.

She sighed, as the waves, barely visible below, slapped against the darkened hull of the ship. There wasn't a soul awake for thousands of kilometers. "I'm alone… once again…"

__

Cairos Castle…

"Mommy?" Yura asked cautiously, as she pushed the door to her parent's chambers open ever so slightly.

Yura's mother, a rather plump middle aged woman, turned in the stool she had been sitting in, and motioned for Yura to approach. When the toddler had settled into her mother's lap, the older woman asked, "What is troubling you, little one?"

Yura took a deep breath, and said softly, "I had a bad dream last night… that you and Daddy were gone, and I was all alone…"

Her mother smiled in pity, and gave the young girl a big hug. "Yura, nothing is going to happen to your father or me anytime soon. But I understand how you feel. I remember when I was about your age I was worried that MY mother would go away. She taught me a little song to remind me that she would always be there. I think it's time that I passed it on. Would you like to learn?"

Yura nodded excitedly. If the song helped to make her bad dreams go away, she was all for it…

__

You may learn, you may grow,

But through it all, you'll still be home.

I may not be there through all your days,

But in your heart, I'll always stay.

When you're hurt, when you're sad.

May my memories make you glad.

And no matter where your life may go,

In your heart, you'll never be alone.

Great Central Sea…

The final notes died from her lips, and Yura couldn't help but smirk. That little tune had kept her spirits high for many years after her parents had been killed. However, she realized that no simple song was going to solve this problem. This time, there was no one left… no one she could turn to.

As she began to feel the tears welling, and her chest beginning to lurch in desolate sobbing, a slight creak on the deck drew her attention. She saw one shadow, slightly darker than all the rest, move to the railing a few meters to the aft of her position. Closer examination revealed the shadow to actually be Trigger.

Yura approached the silent ninja. If anyone could empathize with her pain, it would be him. She looked up into Trigger's eyes, and he gazed back silently. Barely able to keep from crying, she pleaded, "I know that you vowed never to say anything, but can you PLEASE talk to me? PLEASE?"

The ninja looked off into the darkness of the ship, and after a moment's pause, he replied, "I don't know what to say."

Yura smiled, and she wiped away the tears that were forming on her cheeks. "That's all you needed to say… just something to remind me that there are other people, that I'm not all alone."

Trigger seemed confused, and he answered, "But you aren't alone. You never have been."

Yura nearly laughed in spite of herself, and she said, "Midas gave me that speech when we were traveling to North Landing, but he was wrong. Even he's left me. He's made his choice, and it isn't me."

"What are you referring to? As far as I can recall, he hasn't suggested to ANYONE that he had chosen either you or Tamara. Did he recently?" At this point, Trigger sighed, "I can only imagine that in his eternal ignorance for other people's feelings, he probably broke the news to you in the most unpleasant way."

This time, Yura did laugh, "Oh no… he didn't have to say a thing. His actions were enough."

"If you are referring to his stupid heroics in Hamil… I wouldn't put too much weight in that. I can say with absolute certainty that he would have done the same thing for you had it been you trapped in Hamil."

"Oh, I don't doubt it… but I saw the way that they looked at each other afterwards. Just their eyes shared something that he had never given me. Maybe Midas doesn't realize it yet… but he's made his choice."

She then joined Trigger in staring out into the inky blackness. "I am an island, severed from the rest of the world."

Trigger chuckled, and he said, "You know… you reminded me of something I once heard a friend of mine say."

"Really?" Yura asked, more to keep in talking than any interest in the content, "What did your friend say?"

Trigger thought about it for a second, then stated, "Every man, woman, and child is an island upon the vast sea of humanity. And much like mighty bridges that cross great waters, so are the relationships we have to other people. And those bridges of relation may fall into disrepair with neglect, or they may strengthen with vigilance. Like trade shapes great cities, so also does the trade of emotions, words, even touch, mold and form who we are, and informing us that we are not in the least bit alone."

The ninja touched Yura's shoulder, and he said, "I think what my friend meant was that the only way to be alone is by your own making. As long as there are those in this world that you care for, and they care for you in turn, then you will always have someone. It doesn't necessarily have to be someone you love in a passionate way. I can assure you, that if you ever need me, Midas, or any of us here… even CREED I think, we will always be willing to support you. Although…" He finished with a slight chuckle, "Some of us may not talk back…"

With that, the ninja started to slip around to the aft of the ship, appearing that he had chosen to sleep under the stars. But before he could settle, Yura asked, "Who was it that said that?"

The ninja didn't reply right away, then said, "Oddly enough… Gregor did, in a speech to the new five kingdoms after the revolution. Nonetheless, I discovered that it possessed just as potent of a meaning to the individual as well as to the nations. Good night, Yura. You do need your sleep."

"Yes… perhaps I do." Yura commented, "Thank you, Trigger."

The ninja didn't reply, and so Yura took the opportunity to slip back down the stairway to the lower decks. Maybe she WOULD be able to sleep tonight. She hoped so, for she needed to be alert for when they finally reached Wodensland.

****

End Act Three


End file.
